


Looking for a fic

by FatesAxis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Desperately seeking help?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesAxis/pseuds/FatesAxis
Summary: Need some help finding a fic, my good people of VLD fandom.
Comments: 1





	Looking for a fic

So yeah, just like it says I need a bit of help finding a fic. My memory's been even worse since recovering from Covid so all I can remember is something about Keith being assumed dead based on camera footage, but Pidge is able to figure out it's fake based on the time stamp or something and a rescue mission is launched. Also something about the footage showing him being shot point blank I think? Any help is greatly appreciated.


End file.
